A Purfect Christmas
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set Christmas season 4. Beckett was just going to stop in at Castle's, get her gift and leave. After all she didn't do Christmas. Merry Christmas LittleLizzieZentara


A Purfect Christmas

By

Natalie Elizabeth

"Merry Christmas Beckett."

Beckett barley glanced up from her screen that she was working on at the precinct.

""Merry Christmas Karpow..."

Beckett stopped what she was doing and took another look at Detective Karpowski.

"Hi Karpowski. Nice sweater."

Karpowski looked down at her bright red knitted sweater.

"Do you like it?" Karpowski asked smiling at her.

Beckett winced. "It has a snow man on it." And that was the least offensive thign about the sweater.

Karpowskis shoulders sagged as she chuckled. "I know it's hideous but my niece bought it for me."

Beckett saved her email and stood up and walked over to Karpowski. Wondering if she was making the right decision getting closer to the monstrosity.

"Why didn't you just take it off when you left?"

Karpowski shrugged. "My niece wanted me to wear it to work. She understands how important my job is. As far as she is concerned I had to leave a little early to come to work to save people. So she wanted me to have a little family with me while I do it."

Beckett smiled. "That's sweet. How old is she?"

"Amy is ten and she wants to be a detective just like her aunt." Karpowski pulled out her phone and went through her photo gallery until she found what she was looking for.

Beckett looked over at the picture on the phone. She smiled at seeing Karpowski and her niece wearing matching hideous sweaters.

"The two of you look great. It looks like she takes after you in the curtly hair department too."

Karpowski laughed. "Well actually her hair is dead straight. She makes my sister in law curl it for her and it takes ages."

Beckett grinned. "I am guessing your sister in law loves you."

Karpowski nodded. "Oh yeah I am top of her most wanted list. Her daughter wants to be a cop and look like me too. I love Amy to bits even if she isn't the little princess ballerina my sister in law was hoping for. It's why I am wearing the sweater. Amy needs all the encouragement and positive energy she can get. I promised I'd take a photo of me wearing this sweater here and send it to her."

Karpowski switched her phone to camera mode. "Come on Beckett let's do a selfie."

Beckett shook her head and started to walk off. "Oh no that's fine."

Karpowski grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Come on it's for my niece. Nikki is her favourite character." 

Beckett's eyes widened. "You let your niece read Castle's books? Karpowski she's 10."

Karpowski waved her off. "I blacked out your sex scene."

Beckett stammered. "It's not my sex scene."

"Whatever. Smile."

Beckett rolled her eyes but smiled up at the camera. She was all for encouraging young girls to do whatever they dreamed. The picture tuned out okay despite the horrible Christmas sweater. Beckett returned to her desk just as her cell started ringing. Picking up the phone Beckett's eyes widened for the second time that night. This time at the picture that was staring up at her.

Castle!

She was going to kill him. Last night she had fallen asleep on the break room couch for what she assumed was only a few seconds. By the look of the photo it was for a bit longer. Castle had either gotten his two amigos Ryan and Esposito to zoom in when taking the photo, or he had cropped the picture. She knew that for a fact as there was no way the two of them had slept together without her knowledge. To the unaware it looked like the two of them were lying down asleep. Beckett however recognised the back of the break room couch and knew she had been sitting up while sleeping. Castle had obviously snuck up beside her and had posed for the picture. The smirk on his face was a dead giveaway he wasn't asleep despite his closed eyes.

"Beckett. Will you answer your cell."

Beckett looked up at Karpowski then looked around the precinct to see if anyone else had noticed her staring at her phone. There were barley any officers around; it was after all 11 pm Christmas night. Her shift was ending which was why Karpowski was there. Beckett had worked Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so others could be with their family, but she was taking the next two days off.

"Sorry," Beckett told Karpowski before answering her cell that had started ringing again. "Merry Christmas Castle. I hope you received coal in your stocking because you have been very bad."

"Feel free to spank me."

Beckett closed her eyes and put a hand over them.

"Castle."

"Just noticed the photo huh?"

Beckett lowered her hand and shook her head. "Yes."

"Didn't you think it was unusual I didn't bug you all day today?"

Beckett frowned. "I figured that was my Christmas present."

"No your present is waiting for you here at the loft. So are you coming over?"

Beckett sighed as she sat down in her chair. She started packing up her desk and turning off her computer.

"Castle. Thank you for the offer but I just don't do Christmas."

"I know. But I have your present."

"Give it to me when you see me next. Or better yet not at all. I told you I don't do Christmas and I didn't get you a present either."

She heard him sigh. "I don't care. I buy anything I want anyway. I just want to give you yours. Come on. I went to that sexual harassment seminar even though I am not an officer."

Beckett laughed. "It's because of you we all had to go to that. I ask what you are going to do after a case and in front of some visiting guest you announce. "I don't feel like doing anything. Except you, I'd do you."

Castle laughed. "Well it's against the law to lie to a police officer."

Beckett groaned. "So you chose then to follow the law."

"Oh come on Beckett. I took everyone out to lunch to say sorry."

Beckett nodded. He had and it wasn't just any old place. It was a new exclusive restaurant that the three detectives looked so out of place in.

"Well see there you go Castle. You already gave me a Christmas gift."

"Beckett come on. I put a lot of thought into your gift."

Becket sighed. "It's not pink fluffy handcuffs is it?"

"No. That would be a gift for me. Look just stop in on the way home. I know you are meant to be finished by now. There are a few people here but I swear I won't even demand you have a drink. You are more than welcome to but I won't bug you. You can just come and get your gift and then not see me for a few days."

"Well see. That is my Christmas wish."

"Kate."

Beckett froze. How was it possible for one word to take her breath away? The way he said her first name just...

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

Beckett hung up her cell. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to stop off quickly and grab her gift. It's not like she hadn't gotten a gift from Ryan or Esposito. The spa certificate had been a nice thought and she wondered if it had been the thought of Jenny or Lanie. The presents for the boys had been easy. She had simply gone to a gaming store and bought them some sort of points thing for their games. Both had seemed happy with their gift. The gift exchange had happened after Castle had left to add more decorations to what she imagined were an already overdone loft. Not that she was waiting for Castle to leave before she gave Ryan and Esposito their presents. Well, not really.

Beckett collected her things and bid farewell to the few officers that were still at the precinct. The truth was she did have a gift for Castle. It was something she had been meaning to give him for awhile. She just didn't want to give it to him in front of everyone. Castle was the type of person to make a big deal out of nothing. Except maybe her gift wasn't nothing. It was kind of a big deal but she didn't want everyone to know about it.

Beckett cautiously made her way to Castle's loft. There was quite a lot of noise coming through the walls. Beckett could only imagine how loud it must be inside. Facing his door Beckett mentally prepared herself. She would just go inside grab her gift, give him hers and be done with it. That was it. It was simple. It was easy. Beckett winced. So why was it so hard to raise her hand and knock on the door? Rolling her shoulders and giving her shoulders a little shimmer Beckett pounded on the door. The door was opened by an unfamiliar young woman.

"Hey Merry Christmas. Welcome to the 'I can't stand my family' party."

Beckett frowned. "Excuse me."

"Or it's called 'My family is driving me crazy' party. Or I have "No one I really want to spend Christmas with' party."

Beckett raised her brows. "I am just here to see Castle."

The young girl frowned at her. "Which one?"

Beckett bit her lip. "Ahh Rick I am here to see Rick."

The girl nodded. "Right well come on in he is here. Somewhere."

Beckett walked into the loft and looked around. Yes there were a lot of decorations but somehow Castle had managed to pull off tasteful.

"Detective Beckett. I am surprised to see you here but I am glad you are. You really need to let lose now and then."

There was a slight slur in the person's speech but the voice was familiar. Beckett turned around and was surprised to see her Captain.

"Captain Gates. I am surprised to see you here."

The Captain giggled. A little too much in Beckett's opinion.

"Well when Mr Castle gave me the invitation I almost ripped it up. Then I saw all the pictures from previous years and people seemed to be having fun. Let me tell you something. Christmas has not been fun since I started spending it with my mother in law. The invite said come and escape the pressures of Christmas and I was about to boil at home. So here I am."

Gates then took a large gulp from her equally large glass before dancing off.

"Merry Christmas. Beckett Baby"

"Ahh yes Merry Christmas Sir."

Beckett stood there shocked. Castle had given Gates an invitation, and Gates actually came. He had tried to give her one too but she had refused. She told him she didn't do Christmas and remarkably he had respected that. He had simply told her to turn up whenever she wanted, if she wanted. It wasn't until now that she realised this wasn't a traditional Christmas party. Sure there were Christmas decorations but other stereotypical things were missing. No drunken uncle singing off tune Christmas carols. No kids crying over the wrong Christmas presents. There was food aplenty but no one was arguing over what was and wasn't served or who made it.

Beckett looked around the room and definitely saw the true meaning of Christmas. People were laughing and smiling and generally having a good time. There were no signs of stress or turmoil. Castle had created a warm, loving, happy environment for everyone here. Beckett looked over the crowd of people in the room. She recognized a few writers as well as a one or two notable New York celebrities. More than a few people from the precinct were there too. What surprised her most was seeing Ryan, Jenny, Esposito and Lanie. She knew for a fact each of them had plans for Christmas. Lanie with her mother, Ryan and Jenny with his family, Esposito. Well Esposito had been elusive about his plans. Each of them did say they would stop in if they could. By the looks of it they had been there for quite some time and enjoying themself greatly.

"Beckett, you made it."

Beckett looked up to see Castle standing next to her with reindeer antlers on his head.

"Castle. Hey. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Thanks for coming."

Beckett nodded. "Sure. Can't pass up a free gift, can I." She was trying to act cool as if it were no big deal that she was there. The fact was she hadn't been to a Christmas party in forever.

Castle pulled the antlers off his head and deposited them on the stairwell banister.

"Right. It's in my room."

Beckett laughed. "I am sure it is."

Castle shook his head. "Not with a room full of people Beckett, but I am glad to know your mind automatically went there."

Beckett bit her lip and followed Castle into his room. He opened the door waited for her to enter before closing it behind her. Beckett rolled her eyes. Yeah nothing sinister there.

"Here, puss, puss, puss."

"Excuse me."

Castle walked into the room and got down on his hands and knees and stuck his butt in the air.

"Here, puss, puss, puss."

Beckett stared at Castle's butt.

"Castle what are you doing?"

"Looking for the cat."

"Cat?" she asked surprised.

"Yep."

Castle stood up and then walked over and looked into his open wardrobe.

"Oh there you are gorgeous."

Beckett watched as Castle kneeled down and reached inside. After a few attempts he backed away holding a grey stripped kitten. On cue the kitten let out a tiny meow.

"Oh Castle. She is adorable."

Beckett couldn't help but walk over and scratch the tiny fluff ball behind the ears.

"I know, right."

"What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," he told her. "Here. Do you want to hold her?"

Beckett quickly held out her hands and Castle placed the cuddly ball in them.

"I can't believe how soft she is," Beckett told him as she lifted the kitten to her face and ran the soft fur over her cheeks. "You didn't tell me you got a cat."

"Oh I didn't," he told her.

Beckett looked at the bundle in her arms then up at Castle.

"Castle. This isn't my present is it?"

Castle smiled at her as she shook her head.

"No Castle. I can't have a cat. You know what my schedule is like."

Castle sighed and nodded before walking over to his drawers.

"I know. It isn't permanent. Shelters get a bit crowded over Christmas so they ask for volunteers to take home a cat for a few days. I thought you could do with some company."

Beckett smiled. It was a nice gesture.

"Castle I appreciate it but..."

"But if you can't look after her Becket I guess I will," he said in exasperation but Beckett also noticed the hint of humour.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Why that little sneak. "You knew I wouldn't accept the cat didn't you."

Castle tried to hide a smile "My mother and daughter won't let me have a cat."

"But if I refused to take it you would have no choice but to look after it."

Castle nodded. "Yep. It's only a few days but it's better than nothing."

Beckett laughed. "Well I am glad I could help make your Christmas a little brighter. Although by the look of it out there you don't need the help. This is some party Castle."

"Yeah. Christmas gets kind of lonely with just the three of us. Two when mother's off gallivanting around the world. So I started hosting these parties. Alexis and I were craving a big family gathering yet we kept hearing our friends complain about them. We decided to create this refuge for anyone who needs it."

"Well I can see everyone appreciates it." The little kitten started to squirm in her hands.

"Hey put her down. That way you can look at your gift."

Beckett put the cat down on the ground and it scampered back into Castle's wardrobe.

"I thought she was my gift."

Castle nodded. "Yeah but seeing as she will be staying here I thought you might like this." Castle handed her a dark blue bag.

Beckett looked at it surprised. "You got me something from Swarovski?"

"Yeah. I know you probably think it's just a dust collector but I figured it could be the perfect companion for you. When you get home you can tell it about your day and it won't talk back. It won't require maintenance or feeding. It can protect you and..."

"Castle. It's a crystal!" she interrupted.

Castle shrugged. "Just open it."

Beckett sat down on the bed and untied the white ribbon. She couldn't believe he had given something from Swarovski. Beckett loved a lot of their jewellery but because Castle had said dust collector, she assumed he had given her a figurine. A friend from high school had a collection of Swarovski crystal figurines that Beckett had often admired. Beckett had even purchased one or two as gifts for friends when she had no idea what to get them. She had even hinted at a few boyfriends she wouldn't mind starting a collection. More than one had laughed at her. 'Tough Beckett' wanting a crystal figurine collection? Beckett pulled the box out of the bag and gentle pulled off the plastic lid and foam. She gasped at the sight before her.

"It's a cat."

She delicately pulled the crystal out of the foam base.

"Actually it's a Persian," he told her. "With a charming disposition according to the description."

Beckett held the crystal cat on her palm and held it up to the light to see it sparkle.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"His name is Alexander."

Beckett dragged her eyes away from the figurine.

"Alexander?"

"Yeah some of the figurines have names. There was this pretty orange and yellow seahorse that I really liked and was going to get for Alexis. Unfortunately its name was Gina so I got her a cute little Xmas tree instead."

Beckett bit her lip. Alexander. Castle got her a cat called Alexander. Alexander the cat who was meant to be a companion and ... Beckett held her breath. Protect her. Castle said it was to protect her. The words of the slightly psychic daughter of a victim came to mind. Someone called Alexander would be extremely important to you. He may save your life. Beckett looked at the Alexander in her hand and then at the Alexander in front of her.

"Thank you Castle. This is a really thoughtful gift. I've always wanted to have a Swarovski figurine. Alexander was a good choice. "

Castle smiled. "Well I am glad you liked it. At first I thought a pet goldfish, but this is less maintenance."

Beckett laughed. "Yeah. This is better than a goldfish." She put the cat back in the box. The crystal cat not the real one.

"Well I know you probably want to get home so I won't keep you."

Castle stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. Beckett put her gift into her bag and her fingers touched smooth wrapping paper.

"Well Castle I could stay for a drink."

He turned and looked at her. He was clearly surprised.

"Really?"

Beckett nodded. "Yeah. Sure why not."

"There is also plenty to eat if you're hungry."

Beckett nodded. "Sounds good I'm starving. Would you like your gift," she held the small wrapped gift out to him.

He didn't hesitate to snatch the gift from her hands.

"Thanks. I didn't expect a gift."

The wrapping hit the floor within two seconds. Castle looked at the small metal object perplexed.

"They key to your heart?" he asked slightly confused.

Beckett shook her head and rolled her eyes but figured two could play at this game. "Nope it's the key to my underwear drawer."

Castle's eyes widened. "Whhhhaaaa"

"And my sock drawer. My bedroom . My fridge. My bathroom."

Castle frowned confused.

"It's the key to my apartment Castle. The spare key. I keep one at the precinct but I'd like you to have one too."

"Are you sure?"

Beckett nodded. "There may be a time when I need you get something from my apartment for me. It might be quicker if you went straight from here instead of stopping the precinct first."

Castle's face changed from confusion to disappointment.

"Umm yeah sure. Like if you spill coffee on yourself or forget your gloves. No problem. I am happy to help."

"Or the next time a serial killer is trying to kill me you could open the door with a key instead of breaking the door down with your shoulder." Beckett told him. "Can't have my favourite author not being able to write now can we."

Castle gaped at her and started to stutter. "Diii... You just... Author.. Me..."

"Come on Castle. Let's put something in my mouth to shut me up before I say anything else embarrassing."

Castle went to respond but Beckett held up her hand.

"If you let that one go I might just stand under some mistletoe when you are close by."

Castle smiled. "Deal."

Beckett walked back out to the party and smiled at everyone having fun. Maybe it was going to be a merry Christmas after all.

The end.

Authors Note: Hey Lizzie I hope you like your gift.

Also if anyone is having a Castle 'I need to escape my family' party so send me an invite. HA HA I wish.

Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
